


Anything

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [74]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: The morning after





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Just to keep the Kastle writing juices flowing

His moment of clarity didn’t come when he first kissed her, or when he undressed her or laid her down on her bed or learned how her body worked and what she liked and didn’t like. 

That moment came the next morning, but not when she peppered kisses on his face and neck and pulled him on top of her before the first rays of sun came through her window. 

It was an hour later, and she made him promise three times that he was not going to leave, that he was going to stay in her apartment all day, waiting for her to come back from work, making sure that the wound on his head didn’t swell or bleed, and got up to get ready. That’s when it came. 

He promised he would stay and, while she showered, he tried to come up with a loophole, a way to maybe, at the very least, stake out some of his leads, but then he fell asleep again. 

When he woke up, she was standing in front of her closet and he turned his head to ask her about the coffee smell, but the words got stuck in his mouth. 

She had her back to him. One hand was up, fingers around the edge of the door, holding it open. The other was moving to her hair, and his eyes followed as the long blond strands uncurled and fell as she took a clip out of them. 

There was not a stitch of clothing on her, and that same hand moved to run through some articles hanging inside the closet. 

That moment, that simple, mundane moment, while she chose what to wear for the day and the sun touched her skin, rays finally filtering through her curtains, that was it. 

While he watched her, his eyes running up and down her naked skin, the curves of her, the one scar he had found last night, the swells and dips and contours, Frank decided that he would do anything for that woman. 

Maybe he already had, given the lengths he would go to ensure her safety and how often he allowed himself to be distracted by her wants and her needs. But that moment was the conscious decision, when he sounded the words in his mind. 

He would do anything, and everything, for Karen Page. 

And maybe that thought was a bit too heavy for him to stew in it the whole day, all by himself. 

“Hey”, he called and she turned her head, chin touching her shoulder and she had to be doing that on purpose. Right? 

Frank reached a hand and let it fall on the side of her bed she had slept on, rolling on his side, a thought forming in the back of his mind that he was already so comfortable there. Like he belonged. 

Like she was putting on a show, Karen turned around slowly and walked towards him, and he let his eyes wander around her body. 

“Take the day off”, he asked, almost shyly, when she reached the bed and picked the hand he reached for her. 

Raising her brows, he saw the hint of a smile settle on her lips and he tugged on her fingers. When she was all pressed up and curled around him, he ran a hand from her temples to her chin, caressing her face, holding her close, close, close. 

“Stay here with me.” 

And if he had reached a decision before, her smile was the hammer that sealed his sentence. 

“Ok.”


End file.
